Master of Mistakes
by Fuu and Momo419
Summary: What the heck happened between episodes 14 and 15? Read to find out. A terrible accident leads Mugen, Jin, and Fuu to meet a doctor who is just down right cool! R&R please! Slight MugenFuu and JinOC
1. Chapter 1

_Yo. This is my first Samurai Champloo Fic. (For those curious, this is my second fan fic; I have a Zelda one. I am Anime Creature"s mysterious best friend!) Anyway, I noticed a huge gap between episode 14 and 15 and decided to fill in that space. Please review and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters. (I can dream, can't I?) I have, however, made up an entirely new character._

Chapter 1: Master of Mistakes

The sun poked over the horizon, warming the Earth from her sleep. Birds began chirping, symbolizing the morning. The time was Feudal Japan, around the late 1800s.

The sunlight and warmth crawled across a feild and gravel road, then finally onto a small stable with large holes in the roof and walls. Anyone with sense would have stayed clear.

Light washed into the gaps and onto the face of a young man's face. His spiky and messy hair blew up and down from his face as he snored, sprawled out on his back. Two of his companions, a girl about fifteen in a pink kimono and another young man with long hair in a ponytail and glasses, slept off to the side of him.

Fuu slowly opened her eyes and squinted as she looked up. Closing them a little, she sat up and stretched.

"yawn Mm.. Good morning!" she said as Jin woke as well.

He simply nodded in reply, looking over at Mugen. Fuu followed his gaze and frowned in disgust.

"That lazy bum is _still_ asleep?" she crawled over and shook his shoulder. Mugen snorted in protest and rolled over. Fuu tried again to wake him.

It took a grand total of ten minutes to get him to open an eye.

"What do you want?"

"What does it look like I want?"

He shrugged and rolled over again. Anger boiled up inside her.

"YOU JERK! GET UP!" Fuu kicked Mugen's back.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Annoyin' little btch..." he grumbled as he pulled himself up. " Just tell me you've got somethin' to eat."

"We would if Jin wasn't the only one with a job," she snapped back.

"Oh, come off it. I don't see you with a job either, so get off my case." Mugen put his feet in his sandals, rising to about six feet tall.

Fuu glared up at him as she pulled her sandals in as well. "At least I try. That's more than I can say for you. You need to get up off your sorry butt and start looking for one instead of just mooching off of me and Jin."

"She has a point...' Jin thought, secretly enjoying Fuu chewing Mugen out.

Mugen slung his sword over his back, stomping over to the door of the stable. He stopped in front of Jin, shooting a look of knives at him.

"Well aren't you a lucky fella. Gettin' your little girlfriend to stand up for ya." Mugen sneered.

Jin looked at him with an icy tint in his eyes. "Honestly, can't you keep yourself from fighting all the time? It gets tiresome."

Mugen thought about it for a few seconds. "Nope."

He walked out onto the road, looking slightly over his shoulder. " Hey Fuu! If I get a job before you do, you owe me a bottle of sake!"

"Keep dreaming!" she hollered back at him.

"He's really hopeless sometimes." she sighed.

Fuu's stomach growled as she searched for a job in the small town not far form their stable. Her eyes went from one building from another as she reached the center of town. Fuu was josted around as the townsfolk busied themselves in the cramped streets. Before she knew it, she was deposited at a small food stand. The aromas of the cooking food met her nose and caused her stomach to growl even more.

She stared down hopelessly at the frying fish and boiling rice. The smell was wonderful. She took in one more huge whiff and looked up as Jin stood beside her.

"Oh! So _this_ is where you work. Cool! I'll, um, see you later, 'kay? Bye!" Fuu chimed, walking away with Jin looking after her curiously.

Fuu went back into the stream of people and continued her search. Like before, she was dumped out after a few minutes. This time, Fuu found herself at a two-story building. She walked up to the steps, looking the place over. There were windows with wooden bars over them and thin rice paper over top. Closer inspection revealed a billboard by the doors.

She went over and checked it out, seeing ads for high star food stands, outlaws, and various other things. One particular ad caught her attention.

"_ Wanted: Cleaner for _(SMEAR)... _hotel._

_Good pay."_

Fuu's eyes sparkled as she took the ad. A man passed from the building in front of her.

"Um, excuse me, but where is the... hotel at?" she asked, the man pionting to the place behind them.

She thanked him and went inside.

Jin walked home wearily. It was almost sunset, and business had been booming. He opened the doors and saw Mugen counting some money on the floor.

Mugen looked up. "Hey, you get any money? I've almost got enough for some food." he stood up and reached out.

Jin stood still and didn't reply. Mugen's eye twitched. "Well?"

Fuu burst though the door and stopped short as she saw Mugen and Jin in a very strange scene.

"Wha-? Ooo! Cut it out!" She huffed. "Check this out. I got a job!"

She waved it around proudly.

"Who'd you have to bribe?" Mugen asked.

"No one! I earned it the honest way!" she was interupted by a guffaw. Jin gently took the paper and read it over.

"Well, I suppose it's alright."

"Thanks! Good to know _someone_ approves. I start tomorrow."

"Hey, I never said I didn't approve. As long as I don't have to work, it's fine by me."

"Good, because I'd work there anyway."

Bright and early, Fuu went to work. She stopped inside just by where the foreman sat. He was snoozing.

"Um, excuse me, I'm here to start working." she said in a clear voice.

He awoke with a start. "Oh, yeah, you must be Fuu. Hmm..." he stooped over and looked at her. "You're a little scrannier than Uriko told me, but you'll do. Cleaning supplies are over there. "

Holding her tongue, she followed. 'Scranny...' she scowled.

Fuu lost track of time. It was sundown in no time.

Mugen walked around the town hopelessly. He was tired from having wandered around for about two hours. He was tired of always being hungry. He was tired of Fuu always having to rub something in his face.

Without realizing it, he foind himself at Jin's job. Jin looked up and frowned. Mugen asked him a strange question.

"You seen Fuu?"

Jin shook his head. "She's probably still at work."

Mugen rolled his eyes and turned to leave. He looked back. "Keep your ears open."

He continued in his way, shuffling to the direction in which the hotel was. He looked up at the sky, seeing pink, orange, yellow, and some purple. Bright lamps were lit as he passed by, illuminating his hard features.

Mugen came up to the steps of the hotel. He saw beautiful women in the open windows waving at passer-bys as they looked on hopelessly. Mugen smirked a perverted smile as he admited to himself that he'd have to come back.

The foreman's voice rang out. "Welcome sir! How can I help you?... Ah yes. I'll send for her. Enjoy your stay."

Mugen's eyes ran over the women again. When the foreman yelled, it shattered his thoughts like a club to glass.

"Fuu! Get to Room 5 on the second floor."

His eyes widened. No way she was working at a brothel!

"No way in hell." he growled, climbing the steps.

When he got inside, he shoved people out if his way and made it to the foreman's desk. "Hey-"

A loud yell interupted him. A young man abot Mugen's age was dragged out of a room, insisting to everyone that he had paid. The room became busy, a mass of squirming boddies.

"OW! DMN IT! LET ME THROUGH! (CD scratch)! Get off me!" Mugen hollered, fighting towards the stairs that went up.

He climbed up, making it past the fight donstairs.

'Room 5, room 5...' he thought, looking into rooms. At one point he shut the door quickly in embarrassment.

'Oops...' he thought, going into the last room on that side. He heard something hit the floor and someone move around inside. Looking in, he saw the lamp be lit and Fuu's small frame come into focus. As quick as a flash, he went inside and put his hand over her mouth with a sharp "_Shush_!"

She stayed still for a few minutes, reading the tension of his touch. Fuu pushed his hand off.

"Mugen, what are you doing here! I'm working!"

"Well, I'm dmn sure you din't want to work at a freaking brothel!" he shot.

Her face filled with concern, then shock, then finally anger. "Even so, I'm just cleaning."

" I don't care. You're getting out of here." He went to the door aand pressed his ear to it. She stomped over acriss the bed.

"Okay, I'll go. Just don't kill anybody." she warned.

He was about to say something very rude when someone came to the door. He jerked away from the door, causing Fuu to loose her balance.

What happens next wasn't anybody's fault, just a trick of fate and Fuu's clumsiness.

Fuu fell over in the bed and, because she had her hand on Mugen's shoulder, made him topple down as well. She cried out from the fall, then from Mugen collasping on top of her. She opened her closed eyes and saw Mugen's eyes extremely wide. Curious as to why, she looked down, then blushed. Their lips were locked in a forced kiss.

Another cleaner opened the door. "Oh! Excuse me!" she said, closing the door.

They stood up quickly. Mugen turned away to keep Fuu from seeong him blush.

"That never happened."

"Agreed."

The cleaner walked up to the foreman. "Hey. You guys made a mistake. Room 5 is occuppied."

There was an awkward silence between Mugen and Fuu as they worked on a blanket-rope. Fuu brought out blankets as Mugen tied them together.

He threw the rope out the window as he tied the end to the window post. "Hurry up and get out of here. I smell a fight."

She climbed out as he unsheathed his sword. A few men burst through the door.

"Heya, guys. Can I help you?" Mugen smirked. He looked back quickly at Fuu as she disappeared from the window. Turning back into the fight, he found the men with drawn swords. He dodged lazily at swipes and struck out with a kick, then spun in his breakdance kicking into the fighters.

Fuu climbed down the rope, seeing a few feet of open space. Jumping down, she yelled up "I'm okay! Hurry up!"

No sooner had she said this than Mugen stuck his head out, grinned, and started to climb out. More men tried to follow; Mugen cut the rope with a quick swipe and plumeted down down to where Fuu was, looking horrified as police and guards ran around to them. There were footsteps to their right and Jin walked up to them.

"Took ya long enough!" Mugen shot. Jin rolloed his eyes and started to swing his sword at thase unlucky to get in his way.

"I can always count on you to stir things up." he said calmly but loud enough to hear."

Fuu looked up as a arrow struck the ground by her feet. "Mugen! Jin! Come on!"

Jin pulled back and started to leave with her. Mugen, however, stayed back and fought. Fuu looked back to see him slice through at least three people at once. Without thinking, she ran over, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away.

"There's a time and place for that. Right now all you have to worry about is living and helping me find the Sunflower Samurai. 'Kay?" Fuu said, surprising him.

After he recovered, he pulled her along faster than she could ever dream of going. The three travelers fled through the town and made it just outside of the border. They did not notice that they were being followed.

Fuu stopped. "I.. I can't... run anymore..." she panted. Mugen and Jin stopped and looked behind them. Jin thought for a split second that he saw movement in the bushes to the side if them.

An archer notched an arrow into the shaft and fired at Mugen. Jin and Mugen heard; they moved. Mugen did not know that Fuu was directly behind him until it was too late. There was a sickening thud as the arrow buried itself in her chest. Mugen heard screaming; he didn't realize it was him until he had caught Fuu in his arms.

An unbelievable anger coursed through him. "YOU BSTRD! "

Jin got to the archer first, made short work of him, then came to Mugen's side. Fuu took shaky breaths. "I'm...okay..."

She tried to smile, but fell unconscious.

"We need to find a doctor right away. "

Mugen nodded; Jin thought for a split secind that there was a look of sadness in them.

'Don't you die on me, dmn it! Don't you even think about dying!' Mugen screamed at her in his head as he and Jin huuried down the road.

An evening shower started soon after. It was only a shower, but if you didn't have an umbrella or a hat, you would be soaked after a few minutes.

A young woman walked along the road with her umbrella and a lamp. She was about 17, wearing a peach colored kimono with red roses weaved in it. Sandals covered her feet, and a beautiful red sash held her kimono on and perched a dagger. She had a dice beaded bracelet on and her dark, almist black, hair back down with a clip. Her simple-charmed face had a deep look of wonder as she thought about various things.

Anyway, she walked along the road at a slow pace. She looked up from her feet as footsteps met her ears. Two men approached her, one of which carried an unconsious girl. Her instincts of healing checked when they stopped in front if her.

" Hey! Are you a doctor?" The rough looking man asked.

She nodded and pushed the umbrella over him and the girl. Mugen's hair dripped water on Fuu's face.

"Hold this." she said with a soft but clear voce, putting the lamp in Jin's arms. The woman checked Fuu's pulse and shook her head. "This isn't good. Come with me"

She turned around and went off quickly into an area of trees and eventually a house. Mugen and Jin followed quickly, surpresed that a woman could move that fast.

Stepping into the house, she led them into a spare room and started to put on lamps and gather medical supplies. Mugen set Fuu down in a bed as the doctor came back in. She sat down and put her mass of hair in a quick bun. Taking out many peices of this and that, she mixed various items together.

"Hey, I need you fo a minute." Mugen came beside her. The woman pulled out her dagger, which had dice painted on it , and cut up from the hole in Fuu's kimino. She quickly covered Fuu's chest area and gave Mugen a cloth.

"When I pull this out, press this down hard. Okay?" He nodded. She smiled.

'I must be quick.' she thought. There was a squishing sound as she pulled the arrow out. Mugen did as he was told, but looked down surprised as blood seeped through to his hands. The doctor came over with a needle and some thread and started to stich the wound shut. Her small but nimble fingers worked and soon the wound was almost closed.

She wiped her hands on a towel and gave it to Mugen. He stared at his hands in surprise.

'This isn't right... her blood on my hands.' he thought. Fuu was too young to be hurt this badly. Only he was allowed to be injured like that.

"She's going to be okay. Don't worry." the doctor smiled. "This ..."

"Fuu." Jin said.

"Miss Fuu." she smiled. "She has a lot of spirit. "

She stood up. "Would you mind leaving me your names?"

Jin and Mugen introduced themselves.

"Jin and Mugen? Well, my name is Hina. It's nice to meet you" she said politely."Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to bandage up Miss Fuu, so if you could just...There are some extra clothes in the next room..." she hinted.

Jin pulled Mugen out of the room as Hina got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! I try to update at least once a week, so the sequal to this will be up in a bit. (I tell you now because you were nice enough to review!) Anyway, in the last part, it occured to me that Mugen was slightly out of charracter with the whole screaming part, so if you were curious as to what exactly he was saying, all you'd hear were CD scratchs and various other curses. (Yes, I censor, so beware!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream that I owned Samurai Champloo, but that is the closest thing I'll ever have of it. (Pouty lip...)Hina, however, is my OC. YAY!_

Chapter 2- Practicing Patience

Mugen and Jin had gotten dressed in some dry clothes and sat outside of the door into Fuu's room. They were both wearing (male) kimonos; Mugen had a disgusted look on his face as he watched the rain out of a window to his left. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. Jin sat with his head down, thinking.

They both looked up as the door slid open and Hina stepped out. She looked tired, but smiled when she saw them just outside.

"She's asleep now. We should go so we wouldn't disturb her. Dinner sound good?"

Mugen and Jin shot up as though a fire had been lit under them.

"Okay then. Follow me." she said, her eyebrows raised.

The men followed her as she went into the kitchen and put together the bits of a meal. She came out to see them at the table and placed the food in front of them. Their hunger surprised her.

After watching them wolf down several bowls of rice, noodles, and a soup with vegies and chicken, she reteated into Fuu's room with some of the soup.When Hina came back out, the bowl was empty and Mugen and Jin had eaten their fill.

"Thank you for the food. It was probably the best thing I've eaten." Jin said quietly.

She blushed "You're very welcome, but I'm sure that this isn't the best."

Jin shook his head. "I'm sure. We haven't had anything for three days now."

Her eyes grew wide. "You poor things! I wondered why you looked so scranny. No offense or anything." Her eyes went to the floor. "It all makes sense now. Fuu-san's blood was really thin." she swallowed." I'm sorry to say this, but technically she should be dead. Something kept her alive, and I can't figure it out. "

Looking back up, she saw Mugen's eyebrows raised and a worried expression on Jin's face. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like that! I'm relieved that she lived! In fact, we should celebrate!"

Hina stood up and went over to a cupboard, pulling out a bottle and three small cups. She set the cups in front of her companions, leaving one for herself. She unplugged the bottle and sniffed. "WOAH! This will definetely do you some good. It'll calm you down."

She poured the drink into all three of there cups and raised hers. "Here's to Fuu-san's survival!"

They emptied their cups and Mugen reached across the table for more of the sake. After several more cups, Hina led them to their rooms.

Jin stopped her just before she left. "You do know we don't have enough money to pay you for your services, right?"

Hina smiled once again. "Don't worry about it. I could honestly care less about money. I care about my patient's health. You all can stay for as long as you like."

(_Fast Forward)_

Mugen and Jin awoke to the smell of cooking food. A truly savory smell for them. They wandered out to the table and were awarded the sight of steaming food. Hina was nowhere to be seen.

Without waiting, Mugen starting shoving food down into his mouth. He drank his tea between mouthfulls, Jin watching patiently.

Hina walked in from her room, having changed clothes into a white kimono top and light blue pants, almost like Jin's. She sat at the table, frowning slightly.

"Why, Jin-san, you haven't started eating yet. It's okay. Hurry though before Mugen eats it all." her eyes sparkled at her joke.

He started to eat without second bidding, a small smile forming at the side of his mouth. She poured herself some tea. "It's pretty rainy outside, so we should all stay inside."

She got up and headed into Fuu's room.

Mugen swallowed a huge mouthfull of rice and egg. "Why the hell has she been goin' in there so much? I know Fuu's beat up and everything, but still. Fishy if you ask me."

"You shouln't be so suspicious of people all of the time. She's been very kind to us; she's not charging us anything and has given us free food and shelter." Jin said sharply. "Or is it because you're jealous?"

"Wha-? Why would I be jealous? Look, it's not like that, so wipe that smirk of your face before I do it for you."

Mugen stormed off, a slight smirk fluttering over Jin's mouth.

He carried himself to the outside porch and stood, watching the rain and thinking.

'Stupid son of a b#tch. Lucky Fuu's all screwed up right now or I've beat the crap out of your sorry a$s.' he thought, slightly cheering up.

Hina stepped up beside him and followed his gaze. "Everything ok?"

Mugen looked at her with his eyes and returned to the yard. He didn't reply, clearly signaling that he didn't want to talk.

Hina was stuborn. She studied his face. "I hear you guys a looking for a samurai who smells of sunflowers."

He scowled. Fuu had obviously met her. More than likely she gave all the credit of her saving to Hina even though he was the one that had carried her to the house.

"It must be nice to be able to travel with your friends like that. " she sighed.

Mugen snapped his head over in her direction. "You think those two morons are my _friends_? I don't need any. Especially not somebody like that (CD scratch) Jin. Don't even get me started with Fuu. The little btch won't even tell us who the hell this guy is and she expects us to find him! As soon as we find that idiot, I'm ditching those two and gettin' back to what little bit of a life I still have."

Hina watched him as he rampaged into the house and his room. She had not withered in his anger and had stood her ground. Somehow, in the bottom of her heart, she felt his pain.

_(A little later...)_

"Thanks! Yum, this looks so good!" Fuu grinned as she sat up and took the food Hina gave her. She started eating a rice ball in one hand and shrimp with her chopsticks in the other.

Hina nodded and looked out of the window distractedly. "Hm... " she sighed.

"What's up?" Fuu asked, her mouth full.

"Oh, nothing. I don't think Mugen likes me that much, that's all."

"Don't worry too much about him. The big jerk. The guy does't trust anybody. Not even me, and the three of us have been traveling together for a while now."

"Even so, do you consider him a friend?" Hina asked, dipping fresh bandages in an hrebal remedy for Fuu's wound.

"_Mugen?_ He's just my bodyguard. Jin's the same way. Those two are so annoying! Everytime I lower my gaurd they try to kill each other. The only reason they don't now is because of there promise." Fuu said, setting the empty food bowls down.

"Thanks Fuu. I really appreciate it." Hina smiled, picking up the dishes.

_(Dinner)_

Jin took in the aromas coming from the kitchen as he stayed by the doorframe, out of view. he heard Hina humming an old village song as she created the peices of art.

In the kitchen, she took out a spoon. "Jin-san, could you come here for a minute, please?"

He stepped out, knowing he was caught. Coming up to her, he saw her blowing on a spoonful of soup. She offered him the spoon and he gingerly accepted politely. It was worth it.

She saw his eyes light up and she blushed a scarlet red. Hina offered him several more bites, all of them delicious.After the taste test was over, he thanked her.

" Anytime you wish to, you are more than welcome to try some or even just come in to talk." she smiled.

"I just might. Perhaps I'll actually eat more than Mugen tonight."

She laughed. It was like a bell ringing over hills on a clear spring day. Jin decided then that he liked her laugh.

_(Fast Forward- the next day)_

Hina, Jin, and Mugen went outside to her backyard while Fuu slept. Hina had insisted. It was absolutely beautiful! There was a flower, rock, and vegetable garden along with a walkway going all throughout the garden. Fruit and other kinds of trees were in the back of the yard and there was a small fish pond towards the trees.

Jin went off by himself and Hina left Mugen to go get some things. He looked around, thinking about where he should explore first. Mugen went over and grabbed an apple from a branch. Biting into it, he checked out the vegies and flowers.

A breeze carried a mysterious smell to his nose. The smell was a flower, sweet and perfumy at the same time. His curiousity sparked, he went from flower to flower, sniffing each one until he reached his destination. The flower of the new smell was a five or six foot tall, yellow petalled, fuzzy brown centered flower.

"Do you like those?" Hina asked from behind. He turned around, the half-eaten apple falling to the ground.

"What are those things?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Sunflowers."

'Those are sunflowers?' he thought. 'What kind of a dork would smell like those?'

His eyes fell to her hands. There were several wooden swords in her arms. She followed his gaze.

"Oh yeah. Here." Hina handed a long one to him, keeping two shorter ones for herself. "Let's practice."

"Wait a minute. You're sayin' you know how to use a sword?" he asked, confused.

She nodded. "Guess that's what happens when your mother is a doctor and your father is a samurai."

He shrugged. "Alright then. Just don't start cryin' if you get hit."

"I was just about to say that. Let's get started shall we? First, though, step away from the garden."

They moved to the open part of the yard. Mugen' cocky grin was plastered all over his face and Hina looked calm but determined. Seeing that she was waiting for him, Mugen started towards her, sword behind him for a quick swipe. He was expecting a quick fight.

When he reached her tough, all hell broke loose. She moved with surprising speed, and he had to block her double swipes. She used the two sword style, one in each hand. They dodged and slashed viciously, then jumped back and came back in. Mugen started his breakdance kicking and Hina swiped and kicked with an upward motion towards his head. Neither one was hit.

They jumped back.

"You're good!" she grinned. Mugen smirked and the fighting started again.

They ran at each other, colliding with a loud "THWAK!" from their swords. Hina and Mugen became entangled in a flow of battle. They fought for a while and then would jump back. After resting, the warriors would get back into the battle. The swords were a blur of wood and punches and kicks became whistling stings. Fifteen minutes were spent in this pattern. Mugen, however, noticed a pattern in her fighting. Her kicks were rolled from a spin of slashes. Her legs were always slightly exposed when she did this.

It was one of thier resting moments. Both were tired and sweating from all the exercise.

"This is fun! I haven't had an actual challenge like you for a while!" Hina exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's time to finish this!" he smirked, running back into the fight.

She kicked out in her pattern; he dodged and swept the groud to make her trip. She just barely dodged the attack; Mugen took full advantage of her fault and mercilessly was upon her. She guarded and looked for a way out of her position. She found it. Guarding with one sword, she used the other one to lock Mugens' sword in an X like way. She kicked out, but he blocked with his arm. Hina giggled with glee, quickly unlocking his sword and swinging. He blocked one sword with his sword and the other one with the cleats from his sandals.

They were stuck on one foot, wobbling in frustration. I f one moved, the other one could get a hit in.

Hina studied their situation and then sighed. "It seems we've reached the end of our practice fight; a draw."

She helped him untangle himself from their position and took the sword from him. He cracked his neck in satisfaction.

"You should be proud of yourself, Mugen-san. It takes a long time to develop that much skill. Keep up the good work." she smiled, seeing him accept the fact that she had complimented him. Maybe now they would be in better terms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! I'm on number three! This fic is only about six chapters long, so enjoy please! Thnaks for the reveiws once again! It really encourages me to know that I have fans ! Regarding a question asked by a reviewer abiut the romance: there is a little in this chapter between the stated pairings. Only slight. If you want more, then you'll love the sequal! Until then!_

**Disclaimer: **_(sniffle..) I still do not own Samurai Champloo. (sob and total breakdown)_

Chapter 3-Disturbing Dreams

Mugen tossed in his sleep. He snorted a few times as his dreams messed with him. In his dream, there were swirls of color and memories that floated around all over the place like fish swim in water. The most common image was that of Fuu and the arrow embedding itself in her chest. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and he was in a room with Fuu. There were strange lights all around in the room. Fuu said something, but he couldn't hear her. She glided across the room and for a split second, she looked older and prettier.

He shot up in the bed, sweat covering his brow. Mugen scowled when he found himself panting and his palms sweating.

"Dmmit!" he said, wipping his hands off. There was a slight tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach, a sensation he had not felt before. He scooched over to the side of the bed and slid off to stretch his stiff limbs.

'This is the third freakin' time this week that I've had this dream. What the hell is going on here?' he thought, sliding back onto the bed and putting his hands behind his head.'Why's Fuu been in there? Nothin' special about her. Man, I can't even get a good nights sleep without her messing with me. Friggin' btch...'

His thoughts were pretty much the same thing throughout the night. What bothered him the most was that he felt disturbed about the accident. Almost guilty. Mugen feeling guilty? Something had to be up.

Trying as hard as he could, he fell into a blank sleep.

_(Fast Forward-the next morning)_

Mugen,Jin, and Fuu had been with Hina for about four weeks.(Mugen felt itchy when he remembered this.) Fuu was recovering beautifuly, especially now that she was getting a decent amount of food in her. Mugen and Jin even looked as though they had put on a few healthy pounds. Hina loved the extra company; all of her patients were always in and out in a matter of hours, the most being a day. Jin and Fuu considered Hina a friend; Mugen remained suspicious of her, and even a little jealous of all the time she was was with Fuu. It seemed the only thing he liked about Hina was that her food was absolutely delicious.

Mugen caught Hina drawing him one day when he stood by the sunflowers. He also saw her drawing Jin by the fish pond. She kept her drawings in a fold over notepad, then inside her room. He didn't know if she had any of Fuu, but most likely she did. Mugen saw that all around the house their were pricey antiques around the house. Most likely heirlooms. Snooping, Mugen looked in her room to see a large oak desk and cabinets of jars. When Hina saw him looking inside her room, she yelled a curse ("Dmmit Mugen!") and slapped him acoss the head. He stomped off, angry about the fact that he couldn't do what he wanted to do.

He also thought it was weird that she would go off by herself many times a day by the trees and just sit. He followed her one day to see that she was meditating.

"Mugen-san, please come join me. This is quite relaxing and would do you some good to just sit for once and not be antsy." she said calmly.

He plopped down by her and watched her. "I have _not_ been antsy, whatever the hell that means. Besides, I sit all the time."

She smiled a little. "Relax."

He considered, looked around to make sure that Jin wasn't looking, and followed her example. It was hard not to let things bother him, but soon he felt just a tad bit calmer. They sat for about half an hour, almost as still as statues. Mugen jerked himself from the trance like position and stood up, his knees popping. Hina beamed.

She watched him closely as he shuffled sleepily to the porch, were he sat and dozed.

Fuu was not the only patient here.

_(Fast Forward- The next few days)_

Five long weeks. That was how long they had been there. Fuu was at the point where she could have her bandages off and a few times even sat at the table for dinner. Sometimes Hina allowed her to go outside for a few minutes. Sure enough, Mugen saw Hina drawing Fuu when she was by the vegetable garden. Hina still kept her drawings to herself.

Even though she was still recovering, Fuu was her regular self. She was feisty and clumsy as ever. She and Hina spent a lot of time together. Being girls, of course! They talked and laughed like old friends.

Mugen didn't talk to Fuu as much when she was able to be out and about. Hina and Jin picked up on this, they themselves becoming close friends. They also noticed that the arguments between the comrades was more intense, verbally and physically

One day the fighting got so bad that Hina had to break them up. She walked wearily back over to Jin, who was sitting under a large oak tree.

"Whew! Are they always like this?" she blew, sitting down.

"Pretty much. These fights seem more aggresive. Mugen especially." Jin replied.

She raised her eyebrows, then smiled slyly. "Oh really? Hmm... I think I understand now! They care about each other!"

Jin looked over curiously.

"They argue to cover up their feelings for each other. It's so obvious now!" she giggled like a small girl.

"Hmm." Jin turned back to the yard in front of him. 'Maybe she's right. Ever since Fuu was injured, Mugen has been acting strangely. I don't understand why he would be so... outrageous about it, though. I don't know...' he thought, seeing Hina deep in her own thought as she fiddled with a leaf on the ground.

_(Some time that night)_

Hina was still awake. She was writting things down in a book with other numbers and notes inside. She pulled out an abacus and moved the beads up and down as she calculated. Reaching her final amount, the tears welled up in her eyes and spilled like they never had before.

_(Fast Forward-morning)_

Mugen and Jin went to the kitchen table to find their old clothes washed and folded in a neat stack by the food on the table. When they picked up the bundles, they found a folded peice of paper apeice. Opening their treasures, they found pictures of themselves outside, Mugen by the sunflowers and Jin sitting by the fish pond. They were expertly shaded and drawn, almost looking alive.

"Are these for us?" Fuu asked as she bumped out to the table with her companions. In her picture, she crouched by some vegetables.

"Yes. My gift to you. So you can see how you look in my eyes." Hina said, coming out of her room. She looked tired and forced a smile. "I'll be outside if you need me."

After he finished eating, Jin followed her outside to see her practicing her steps with a one handed sword. Her swipes flowed as though the sword was an extra limb. She moved slowly, with her eyes closed, but then sped up as she struck.

She briught the blade down and was intercepted by Jin, who had taken hold of another wooden sword.

She looked at him, her eyes without the usual sparkle. Hina understood after a few seconds and stepped back, tying her hair back with her dice bracelet. A bang fell out and outlined her smooth face.

Their swords met as they practiced, wooden bades going up, down, side to side. Jin would have normally gone easy on her had he not seen her previous mives. She knew what she was doing.

After about 15 minutes, she stopped. " That's enough for right now."

There was something wrong.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, helping her put the swords away.

She did not answer, so he turned her around and looked her firmly in the eye.

Hina could not take her eyes off of his. His eyes were strong and they perplexed her.

"Please tell me" he softened.

"I-I... I didn't want to ask, but I need.. some help with the work around here." she stammered. The real reason stayed in her mind.

He let her shoulders go. "You don't have to ask."

Jin and Hina went off, where they started to work on various things, the whole time talking like usual. The spark was back in her eyes.

_(Dinner)_

Fuu was almost completely healed. She was as happy as ever, even more so because now every mael she could sit at the table. Hina outdid herself that night. There was so much food that you could hardly see the other person across from you!

Mugen's mouth watered as he looked at all he had to select. Fuu did the same. She was sitting across form him, and Jin was across from Hina.

When the signal was made, Mugen and Fuu started stuufing themselves. Hina almost felt sorry for the foo she had made!

They blew through dinner and were given dessert. The chofu cakes (rice balls wrapped with a thin layer of cake) were a success and were going fast. A little too fast. Mugen and Fuu reached for the last cake at the same time and glared at each other.

"Let go." Fuu demanded.

"No way."

"Okay, why don't we just-" Hina said, getting up. Mugen looked at her so fiercely that she stopped on midsentence and sat down.

Hina gave Jin a worried look, her eyes saying "Do something before they kill each other!"

"I deserve this chofu cake. I'm injured."

"Yeah right! Of you're so injured then why'd you eat so much, porky?" he scoffed.

Her cheeks grew hot. "Well I reached for it first!"

He snickered. "It's all about you, isn't it? We have to find the Sunflower Samurai for _you._ The last piece of this has to be for _you._ The person to screw up and almost get killed like an idiot had to be _you._ Do me a favor and do something for me. Give me the dmn cake!" He almost yelled in her face as he spoke.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "YOU"RE SUCH A JERK!" she wailed, dropping the cake and running outside.

He sat down happily and bit into the sweet.

Hina was absolutely furious. She smacked the cake out of his hands, crumbling on contact with rice flying through the air. Throwing him outside, she started to attack him with punches and kicks.

"Crazy btch! What the hell are you doing!" he dodged her attempts.

Jin stayed back and watched.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she bellowed, raising the hair on Jin's neck.

"I didn't do anything!" Mugen shot.

"Yeah right! Apologize for your dispicable behavior! You shouldn't be so cruel to her because you're so screwed up inside. I know the truth, Mugen. Just tell her how you feel."

"Shut. **Up**." he snarled, getting into the fight himself.

A large dust cloud had arisen from the argument. It spread and soon neither Mugen or Hina could be seen. Jin heard a cry and loud crack. The dust settled and he saw Hina with a puffy cheek and Mugen in the ground, one arm twisted around in her clutches.

"Stubborn jackss." she spat, letting go as his arm cracked back into its socket. He yelled from the sharp sudden pain and was let go. Hina stepped back into the house.

_(Not too far off)_

Fuu cried in her knees as she hid in the trees. She was silenced by the argument and sat dumbfounded at Hina's words. Did Mugen really care about her? She often woundered that herself, and even thought about how she felt about him. She knew that they were just traveling companions, but were they more than that?

Drying her eyes, she stood up and walked back to the house. Looking up suddenly as movement caught her attention, Fuu saw Mugen up on the roof as he staered at the stars.

Maybe some things were better left unsaid.


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy Valentine's everybody! Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. Especially to those who have reviewed all the chaps so far. YOU GUYS ROCK! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Samurai Champloo, no one but me would get to watch it._

Chapter 4-Story of Sacrifice

Fuu wandered out into the kitchen, early and without warning. She saw Hina already making breakfast, her slender frame going back and forth in her work. She turned around as she felt Fuu behind her.

"Oh, Fuu-san, you're up early!" she said surprised.

"I'm really uncomfortable. My chest feels weird and kind of itchy." Fuu complained, sounding like a small child.

Hina put her work to the side and took her into her room. Hina found the wound pink and the stitches were no longer visible.

"Your wound is healed!" she exclaimed. "That means that you guys can be.." her voice trailed off sadly. They would soon be saying their goodbyes.

_(A little later)_

Hina shuffled her feet unhappily as she walked around the fish pond, watching the small creatures that swam around and looked up at her without care. She had told Mugen and Jin about Fuu's recovery. They were happy of course, no problem about that. The thing that broke her heart was that they didn't seem to remember that that would mean they would be leaving. She sighed, thinking that she was being slightly selfish, since they were already busy with their own journey. If she could just build up enough courage to ask them... She had gone over her words a thousand times already, but she was still scared to death.

'I'll only know if I try.' she concluded, turning back into the house.

After preparing lunch, she took the meals outside and made it like a picnic, blanket and all. Her spirits slowly rising, she went back to her room and took a sheathed sword down form its rack. The scabard was a deep purple, with a golden crescent moon carved into the hilt. The guard was a matching gold color and from the small clip to attach it to a sash were two small dice, a red and black.

She walked out with determination to see her friends already at the prepared meal. It didn't take long for them to notice food when it was ready!

Mugen's eyes dropped to the sword in her hand. Jin followed his gaze, looking slightly surprised as he saw what she possessed.

"Is that yours?"

"Yes. At least, it was after my father gave it to me when I was 14. My father always wanted a son, but I was all he ever got. There are actually two, but the other was stolen. The same theif killed my mother and father. I barely escaped with my own life. The swords are precious to me. I want the other one back, but unfortunately, my duty is here. These swords are all I have left of my family."

Jin understood her words. He had actually said pretty much the same thing a while back. **(A/N: Episode 5. AKA the one w/ the European)**

"So what exactly are you tryin' to say here?" Mugen asked, impatience plastered all over his face.

She sighed. "Well, I've always wanted to get the other one back. But, like I said, I couldn't. Until now. My home is going to be taken away. When my father was building the house, he had to borrow some money and was never able to pay them back. Those folks want their money back now and I don't have it. There's nothing left for me to do but sell it to them."

Fuu looked away sadly, similar memories of loss coming back to her. Mugen scratched his ear, and Jin had a grim look on his face.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Basically what I'm doing is asking if I can travel with you for a bit. Just until I can get the other sword. It shouldn't be too long."

Mugen and Jin looked at Hina in surprise, Mugen with more of a "SHE ASKED TO DO _WHAT_?" look. Fuu, on the other hand, put her hands together hapily.

"Of course you can! Your already one of us, anyway! Right Mugen?"

He snapped out of it. "Whatever."

"What 'bout you, Jin?"

"I suppose it's the least we could do for all you've done for us."

"It's settled then!" Fuu laughed.

Hina stared blankly, then the realization hit her. She joined Fuu in a laugh, hers more of a relieved one, then eventually turning into a real laugh.

"Thank you so much. I won't be a nuisance, I promise."

_(Fast Forward- the next day)_

Hina stood outside with her friends, her previous actions running through her head like a movie. After lunch the day before, she had gathered her faimily's priceless heirlooms and put them in a chest. She buried the chest in the back yard under a blooming cherry tree. Some mught have said that she should have just sold these, but ti her, this was out of the question. The buried objects were her mothers and she would have never been able to sell them.

'I will come back for you someday.' she promised, looking to the heavens so her mother could take part of the promise as well.

She stood by Fuu as she looked at her home for the last time. Hina had a black kimono on with a red tanktop on underneath. She wore red pants like Jin's that matched her sash. Her sword was tied to a brown traveling bag slung over her shoulder. Her dark brown hair was in a bun, the small bang falling out ti outline her face. She had on black slippers and finally, her dice baracelet to match her dice earings and dagger painted with the cubes of all colors.

Fuu walked up to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder."We should go."

"Yes." she said, a small tear meeting her kimono.

They walked, the sun casting its rays over the house that carried so many memories of love and sacrifice.

_(Fast Forward-that night)_

Mugen washed his face in a stream not far from their camp. He looked up, water dripping off his face. Fuu wandered over by hom shyly.

" 'Sup. " he said, standing up.

She looked at him nervously, her mind going back to the night not to long ago when Hina and Mugen had their violent argument. "Um, Mugen, I want to ask you somthing..."

"Hmm?" he grunted, looking at her as she fiddled with the bow of her dress.

Fuu chewed her lip. "Is what Hina said true?"

He lost the feeling of his arm all of a sudden as he acted like he didn't know. "Which thing?"

"How you feel about me.." she said quietly, her heart pounding.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Nope."

Fuu's arm dropped in disappointment. "Oh...okay."

She started to turn away.

"Hey." he suddenly said. She turned her head. "Why didn't you move away from that arrow?"

"I thought you had it. Just like you usually do."

Mugen cocked his head a little in confusion.

"You guys always know what to do and where to go all the time that I thought that I was safe like I usually am." she said sofly, sending a shiver of excitment up his spine for some reason.

He suddenly wished that he would know what to say all the time.

_(The same time; back at camp)_

Jin cleaned his sword silently as Hina studied some notes she had written of new plants she had encountered during the day. Jin's sword was quite clean; he cleaned the blade for comfort to pass the time and because he hadn't used it in a while.

Hina put her notebook down. She looked over at Jin, her cheeks turning a light pink. The fire between them made him look even more hansome than he already was as it outlined his strong features.

She sighed as she looked up at the stars. "It's strange. To me at least. Not knowing where I am or what to do. Not knowing where I'll end up next or what I'll do the next couple of days. Just going with the flow." she looked over at him to see Jin warching her as she spoke."The strangest part of it all is that.. I like it."

She blushed to see him smile out of the corner of his mouth. Looking back up to the stars, she asked casually "So, how long has it been since you have seen Shino?"

His smile was wiped of his face, followed by a frown that made her wish that she hadn't asked. "How did you find out about that?"

"You talk about her in your sleep. I checked on all of you when we were at my home and you were asleep. I guess you could say I was making my rounds."

The frown stayed on his face. She felt horrible; his look made her heart ache. He sheathed his sword and put it againt a stack of firewood close to his bed area.

"Not for a while." he said firmly, making her sad.

Fuu wandered back into the camp, and there was nothing left to say.

_(Fast Forward-day two)_

Mugen, JIn, Fuu, and Hina awoke and went without a word. They found themselves at a city within a few hours. The city was feudal Osaka. The streets were full of people as they busied themselves with daily work.

Hina stopped her companions as she cheked a map in her back. ( "She brought a map?" Mugen whispered to Jin; he shrugged) She traced the map with one finger and moved her mouth as she read. "Okay, that was weird. According to this, we're on track. The thing is, Osaka is slightly south of where we need to be."

Mugen shrugged and scratched his ear, saying only one word: "Food."

They all agreed and started to go. Hina didn't notice it, but her map was gently lifted from her bag.

When going to the restaurant, they ordered their small amount of food. Mugen over ordered and cost them more than they wanted. Fuu had something to say about it, resulting on a very verbal argument between them. After about 15 minutes and a thousand glares from the owner, the fight ended with a "INSENSITIVE JERK!" and a (CD scratch) btch!" Afterwards, they left as thought there hadn't even been an argument.

The travelers managed to sleep in a hotel. Mugen snored loudly and Fuu silently wrote in her journal, thinking no one knew that was what she was doing.

Hina removed her kimono top, looking over at Jin. They could only afford one room.

"Um.. Jin-san..."she said quietly. he did not look up from the window as he gazed outside.

"I wish to apologize. It was not in my place to ask you such a foolish question."

"That's enough. I forgive you. It was a simple mistake" he said quietly (When does he ever raise his voice?).

Hina looked up at him. She had prepared a small speech of apology,but he had already forgiven her. "Oh. Well, thank you."

"Get some sleep" he said, turning toward her at last. She blushed again, something that had been happening more and more often.

Hina lay down on her futon, thinking about what Jin had said. He was so forgiving... She silently wished that wherever this Shino was that he would find her and make her life happy, for she knew that it would never happen with herself.

_A/N: As you can see, I added a bit more romance. After all, I am writting this on Valentine's Day! Anyway, I need to know if it would be appreciated if I posted some poems I wrote over the weekend. A Romance/Angst between two of the main characters. This is my favorite pairing! Anyway, please tell me what you think; YES or NO? Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again finally! So sorry about not updating! I will try to make up the wait as best as possible! This is part one and might be very much like the three part of Evenescent Encounter. Oh, another thing: I am ashamed to say I gave false info with the episode w/ the European; that is episode **6 **not 5. So sorry! ' THanks for the reviews on my poems and the chapters! Well, the show must go on, so HERE WE GO!_

Chapter 5-Final Friendship Part one

The next morning, Mugen, Jin, Fuu, and Hina ventured out from the hotel in hopes to get some food. (All I have to say to that is Good Luck!) They split up temporarily to search, going single file until they would find something of interest.

The young doctor saw a stand that had reasonable prices and was about to call out a heads-up when a sharp tug on her bag caught her attention.There was a struggle and finally a "HEY! Get back here!"

Mugen and Jin had gotten back with one another to compare finds when they heard her. Fuu was not far off and ran to help.

The ex-pirate rolled his eyes. "Dmn woman..."

The samurai went off after Hina as she tore off with impressive speed of her own, closely following the theif into an alley. She skided and almost tripped as he gallopped into a tight passage. Hina stopped as she caught sight of the theif huddling behing a bulky man, along with a small group of bandits.

"Hey, you, I want that back," she demanded, her small but strong attitude making a few people snicker.

"Well, well,well. Look what we have here. Sorry sweetheart, but this is ours now,"the bulky man laughed, pulling out a huge sword and stepping towards her.

She stepped back with the crowd, pulling her own out a little out of the sheath in the traditional samurai fashion.

More mocking snickers and a laugh. "You can't possibly think you can take all of us, do you? Being such a scranny little woman?"

Just then Mugen and Jin popped into the aisle.

"Well now, here I was thinking this was gonna be boring!" Mugen sneered. "How bout you guys come pick a fight with somebody your own size?"

A devilish grin spread across his face, making the theives shudder a little. Jin shook his head, unsheathing his own sword, his comrade squeezing the hilt across his back. Fuu fell into where the fight was about to take place and stayed back silently.

"I'm going to ask you one more time: Give it back," Hina said firmly.

"GO TO HELL!" was the reply.

Three samurai collided with the men, trying to retrieve the bag. Two tried not to spill blood if needed, and Jin repeated a word of caution from a previous experience: "Mugen."

There was a snort of protest and a sword was sheathed, instead going to breakdance kicking.

The gang did not last long. Hina stepped over toward the man huddled in the corner, clutching her bag. He practically threw it at her.

"Please don't hurt me!" he cried, using his hands like a sheild in front of his face.

Hina had started to smile with kindness to let him know that they would do no such thing, just off with a warning (A/N Please let me stress that Hina does not look down on anyone, no matter how bad they are. Well, just read.) The man's words sparked a memory deep in her childhood. Flashes of blood and sounds of screams, a woman's, rang inside her head. She was about 14 and sat sobbing next to a corspe.

"Mother? Please wake up! Mommy!" she wept.The leader of the theives looked at her scornfully, a cruel face seen by people just before dying.

Hina started shaking, all three of her comrades looking at her with curiousity. She glared at the man and let out a blood curdling growl. She kicked him hard in the skull, twisting his neck in the wrong direction, and grabbed her things. She left; Jin could have sworn he saw tears start to fall to her kimono.

The leftover money had been lifted and so a trip at Osaka had been cut short. They walked hungrily on the road, the night creeping up on them and causing them to camp out under the stars.

Mugen looked at the fire, the flames reflected in his dark eyes. Fuu turned in her sleep from across the fire and Jin slept proped against a tree. Hina came over to the wild haired man and sat down.

"Tell her yet?" she grinned.

It seemed as though she could smile no matter what had happened earlier that day.

He eyed her. "If I had anything to say, no."

She laughed. "Don't deny it, Mugen-san! Other wise it might be a fatal mistake."

"She doesn't like me anyway, and I could care less," he huffed.

"Like that, maybe not yet. But she does depend on you. How does that feel?"

He shrugged.

"Hmm.." she sighed, studying the stars."You all are pretty close to Nagasaki. What do you plan to do afterwards?"

Once again, Mugen shrugged." Dunno yet. Tend to just go along and put things together as I go. Kind of a drifter. One things for sure: I'm doing what I want."

He lay back gleefully. "Doing stuff on my own, nobody to tell me what to do, or where to go. OR btchin about 'the Sunflower Samurai'."

Mugen pulled his nose up a little with a crude impression of Fuu.

His companion snorted. "Is that all you get out of this journey? Hasn't it changed you or made you think about things differently?"

"Yeah: Don't save a waitress in trouble."

_(Fast Forward- the next morning)_

The day started off well but that changed as the afternoon approached and rain poured down on the travelers. The tromped down the road and soon kindness smiled at them. A town came into view. Small, but a place to dry off at least. There were not very many people outside, those only out with errands.

Fuu saw the barn first. She pointed it out to her companions and Mugen was soon pulling the door open. The barn smelled of old hay, but it was dry. Mugen strated to push hay into a pile;he lay down on his makeshift bed. Hina pulled out a foldup lantern and lit it, making the place more like home. She peeled off her dripping kimono and started to take everyone else's top kimono as well. The clothes were hung up on a low rafter. There was silence, everyone resting or listening to the rain. Fuu at one point started a small conversation with Momo, Hina later joining in.

Mugen's stomach growled. "Food..."

Hina stood up, straw wiped off."The rain has stopped, so I'll look."

The doctor came back a little later with nothing. Mugen shot up, his eyes ablaze.

"I WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!" he hollered, storming off.

"I don't want to know what it'll come to in order to fulfill his wish," Hina sat wide-eyed.

Well, lets just say he wasn't the most resourcefull and his method was strange, but a while later he came back with a bagfull of goodies.

Fuu poked the bag a little, feeling something soft bulge against the bag. "How'd you...?"

"Found it," he grinned, tearing the bag open. Fuu happily reached in before he did, only to have her wrist grabbed. Mugen stared at her for a few feirce seconds and then took the other wrist, pulling her to the side.

"Stay."

Her face flushed."What do I look like, a _dog_ or something?"

"Yep," he said flatly, mouth full of a rice cake.

The look of curiousity that came upon her face caused him to stop chewing. His unusual imagination kicked in, a small dog head appearing just above hers and barking with small "Yipe! Yipe!"s. He almost chocked as he bent forward from laughing so hard.

Fuu's brow crinkled in confusion, then seeing him distracted, reached forward for a cake. A large-cleated geta sandal pressed against her forehead, pushing her back.

"HEY!" she said angrily, struggling. "I'M HUNGRY!"

_(Fast Forward-a little later)_

Jin stretched his stiff legs around the small town, enjoying the fresh smell of past rain. Stars poked through the rainclouds and added to the peace and quiet. As a matter of fact, it was a little too quiet.

The samurai took hold of his sword hilt just as a group of tough looking men stepped out from the shadows and surrounded him. They were some strange group if theives.

"Good evening sir. We are sorry for the inconvienience, but it is imperitive that you leave this town at once," one said, trying to cover his dangerous appearance.

Jin said nothing, feeling as though worse things would happen if he left rather than if he did not.

The man sighed."Have it your way then."

The young samurai stumbled back to the direction the barn was, his kimono torn in several places and blood dripping off his sword. The theives had no honor amongst them, despite the one's politeness. They had ambushed him and it cost him a few slashes, just on his arms. Something was wrong, though. The cuts were not deep and yet he was dizzy and weak. His arms felt like there were heavy bundles on them.

His glasses slid off his pale face, and he soon followed.

Hina applied a wet washcloth to Jin's forehead, dressing a gash on his arm. The man stirred and his eyes opened. The doctor comforted him softly.

"Try not to move too much, Jin-san," she said, smiling at him.

Jin looked around,seeing himself and his friend in another abandoned house. "Where am I?"

"Not far from where you collasped. You were gone for a while and so I came looking for you. The barn was too far away and this place wasn't. Hope you don't mind. Even so, you were poisoned. I had to hurry if you wanted to live."

Jin grunted a little, sitting up. The house was strange. The fireplace was built into the wall and the door opened by a knob onside of being pulled open.

Hina looked for some bandages for the worst cut on his arm, finally an idea coming to her. She pulled off her sash and wrapped it several times around his strong arm. He studied her as she did, the woman looking up once and blushing a deep scarlet red.

'Why'd she do that?' he wondered. '...Oh no...'

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" she asked looking up. His eyes told her."Oh... It's alright."

She looked at the sash. "Well, we should go."

Hina did not say anything, his words ringing in her head. No matter what she had done, it wasn't enough.

She sighed,going to the fire place and pulling on her kimono top and taking the propped up sword from its perch. As she did, something caught her eye.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Jin stumbled over to her, where she stooped inside. "There's a door in here!"

He stepped back as she came back out, a strange look upon her.

"I've found it... The secret hiding place of my paren'ts killers. Their symbol is on the door.Which means..."

Her voice trailed off.

_A/N: Aww, the wonderfullness of a first love... Hope you liked this one! I will try to get back in my pattern I had going before the computer started acting 'tarded. Anyway, I should have a _Wolf's Rain_ fic posted up pretty soon, too. If you like, you know who to look for! Until then!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Aw, crap! This is the last chapter to this story. I will post the sequal up probably next week or so. More of my stuff might pop up because I'm on Spring Break now. YAY! Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. Very few, but still appreciated. Okay, on with the show! _

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Happy now?_

Chapter 6- Final Friendship part 2

"Hina! Hina! Wait!" Jin called to her as she stormed down the secret corridor of the hidden door. Ever since they had discovered the hideout, it was as though Hina was a diferent person.

Her sword was gripped tightly and she swung around toward him. "Hurry! They're in here! I have to get to them."

"I understand, but wouldn't it be easier with Mugen's help?" he suggested, surprised that he had even thought of the man at a time like this.

"No. He'll get things quickly out of control. Besides,we're already here; we can't go get him now." she said.

"Alright. We must be careful, though. The hall gets darker down there, a perfect place for an ambush."

" Somebody just _try_ and do that to me right now!" she bellowed, taking up her previous action and storming down the hallway.

Her footsteps became lighter and quieter as the hall did indeed get dark. Jin followed behind her, hand on sword. They continued on for about 8 minutes, not being able to see even their hands in front of their faces. Soon, light poked out of a small crack of the rocky wall. The doctor stepped up, pressing her ear to the small crack and listening.

"Someone is inside!" she said, voice shaking with excitement.

He nodded, coming up to inspect the place as well. A small knob caught the samurai's attention and he checked it out. The knob clicked with his touch and the wall seemed to roll to the side, as though on a wheel. The residents of the lair looked up to see and man and woman samurai, swords almost drawn. There was a brief moment of silence until the theives scrambled to attention.

"We meet again..." she said, seeing several faces that were familiar to her.

"Well look what we have here! Fujite's little brat all grown up!" a cruel voice said from the center of the crowd.

Human bodies stepped aside like a curtain and a well-built woman stepped out toward Hina and Jin.

"Shimizu."

"HA! You remember me, eh?"

"How could I forget the face of the one who slaughtered my family?"

"Slaughtered? That's such an ugly word. It was strictly business, my dear."

"Don't you DARE lie to me like that!" Hina spat. "You murdered my family. They were innocent, and you criminals. My father was willing to cooperate but you killed him like some sort of animal! I SAW YOU! Do you remember that small girl that sat huddled in the corner the whole time? Well, she's back. I won't sit and do nothing anymore."

Shimizu smirked the most awful thing Jin had ever seen. She signaled to a muscular man and he cocked a gun at Hina.

"I expect that's not the only thing you want then, right?" the woman asked, holding up a familiar sword.

It was the other matching blade of Hina's. The doctor's eyes flared.

"Jin..." she whispered to her companion.

The long haired man nodded a little, understanding. It was a good thing, too, because there were gunshots, making the samurai split up and get into the crowd. Shimizu was lost amongst the other thieves.

Jin aimed for the gunsman, keeping an eye on his friend as she cut (literally in some cases) through the crowd for Shimizu. The agile woman jumped over the heads of some men, slashing or breking the necks of short perches, since she was going over the crowd.

Jin made it over to the gunman, seeing him loading more bullets into the device. The gunshots never came. The young samurai changed his course and started to clear out the remaining thieves. His companion had made it into the other side, another door leading to a deeper part of the hideout. He followed, catching up to her in a few minutes. The woman they were after was just in front of them, running now for her life. There were a few quick turns and then a dead end in a collasped room of cots and old rafters.

The woman panted, looking slightly worried, then smirking at her pursuer. "Okay, you win. We'll face off."

Hina was surprised to see the woman throw the other sword to her, but then figured it was for the chase. A smile widened over her face.

Shimizu laughed. "Good. Get yourself all ready so that my win will make it worth it. After all, knowing that I will send you to your father gives me great pleasure."

There wasn't another word said. As soon as Shimizu's last word came out of her mouth, Hina unsheathed both of her swords and came at her. The thief used a long dagger, not seeming to care that she was at a slight disadvantage. There was all chaos. Hina fought harder than she had ever before, up in the air sometimes for a clean kick or using the swords like a chainsaw. There were no hits yet, but a few close calls on either side.

Things changed when Shimizu got a lucky shot and swept the floor, knocking the 17-year-old down slightly. She moved quickly just as the thief brought her blade down to try and cut her neck. A lightning fast kick to the side knocked the older woman to the floor and forced the breath from her lungs.

Their fighting stopped momentarily, until the theif took the opportunity to try and knock a sword from a tight grip. Big mistake. A blade met flesh and blood flew up in the air.

Jin nodded from the side, watching closely. He was safe, off at a distance, besides the fact that this fight was not his.

Shimizu stood up shakily, gripping the gash at her side and gasping for breath. Her dagger hung limply in her right hand.

"Come on. Defend yourself," Hina said.

"Fool. Why do you show mercy to your opponent?"

"That's the way I've always been taught. That and I find no honor in killing a defenseless foe."

"Your ways will kill you one of these days."

"My problem, not yours, thank you," she said, eyes flashing.

"Just like your father."

"I take that as a compliment," she grinned going back into the fight.

Both woman put away their weapons and started a sort battle of endurance. They spoke a little as they dodged and dealt out hits and misses.

"Are you enjoying the pain you put onto yourself? That is what I've felt for the last three long years, only deep in my heart and ten times worse," Hina said coldly.

"There's more to come your way," Shimizu spat just before wincing painfully from a whizzing sting in the wound on her side.

That's all that was needed. Hina's opponent fell from exhaustion and blood loss. She stood over the thief, sword- point at a bloody neck.

"You've finally won. Take your pride in my death and be at peace." the woman wheezed. "Fujite-san taught you well."

Jin saw a look of sadness flash across his friends face. "For mother and father."

_(Fast Forward- the next few hours)_

Jin and Hina returned to the barn and Mugen and Fuu saw that the doctor had two swords now. Jin helped to tell the story, Mugen pouting in the end a little.

"Aw, dmn it! I missed a cat fight!"

She smiled at her friend. "Now that I have avenged my parents' death, I can return home now."

"Where's that?" Fuu asked.

"I will stay with my aunt who lives just south of Edo," she answered, avoiding the sad look that crossed her young friends' face.

The next morning, which was actually sunny, Mugen, Jin, and Fuu said goodbye to Hina.

"After you guys find the Sunflower Samurai, come visit me, okay? Be careful, all of you."

Hina came over to Fuu and gave her a warm hug. "Be strong and never give up. That is your greatest ability."

Fuu wiped her eyes on her sleeves, nodding.

The doctor went to Mugen and put a hand on his shoulder." Try not to get yourself killed, okay? Remember something for me, will you? 'One can only truly become strong if one has someone to protect'."

"The hell does that mean?"

"Figure it out."

Hina went to Jin last and shyly kissed his cheek, blushing afterward. "For luck. Take care of yourself. Oh, and you'd better go and see Shino-san after the journey ends. Promise?"

He smiled at the corner of his mouth. She stepped away, looking at the sash he had returned to her.

'I'll miss you, Jin. Please remember me and cherish our friendship forever." the young woman thought, hearing her friends turn and leave, picking out the clomps of Mugen's getas, the shuffling of Fuu's sandals, and the clean steps of Jin's sandals.

She turned and watched them until they were almost one with the rising sun.

Tears of happiness welled in her eyes and she exploded: " 'BYE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! FOR EVERYTHING!"

There was an answer of a faint " See you later!" from the small teenager and Hina could make out a slight backward wave of Mugen, and Jin turning around to wave a little as well. She laughed, a truly heartwarming sound for all of them.

**End**

_A/N: Well, that's that. I will post the sequal in a bit. Hope you enjoyed! Please know that this was not my best work; in my opinion the sequal is a lot better. Anyway, see you soon!_


End file.
